


Not Like Our Own

by TwilightForestry



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightForestry/pseuds/TwilightForestry
Summary: I needed some concerned partner Fuyuhiko in my life, hope you enjoy :)





	Not Like Our Own

It had been 5 years since the destruction of the neo-world program. The first year was spent almost entirely waiting for the "dead" to wake up, and caring for them when they did. After everyone was awake and recovering, however, the class made the peculiar decision to stay on the island, as they were not thrilled to see the carnage left behind by their broken halves. Besides, it's not like they all had much to go back to.

Peko was one of the last to wake up, just over a year after the final trial. From the moment she opened her eyes, her and Fuyuhiko were inseparable. He was by her side every step of her recovery, and she loved it. On the island, they were free to love each other. No rules, no boundaries, no penalties of death. They rarely went anywhere without the other, moving into the same cabin almost immediately after Peko woke up. Of course, there was no escaping the leers and comments of their classmates, but surprisingly, they didn't mind. For the first time in their lives, they were able to freely share their love for one another, publically and privately. It was just the two of them, and it would stay that way.

Or at least, that's what they thought.

Peko carefully sat down on the edge of the bed and placed her hands on her knees. Fuyuhiko had left a while earlier to eat breakfast with the others, and she had told him she would be there shortly. She didn't tell him why, though, simply saying she had 'something to take care of'. Fuyuhiko didn't mind. He was happier than he'd ever been, and trusted his girlfriend with every fiber of his being. Peko mindlessly stared at the wall, head dizzy with thoughts. She was snapped out of her daze by the sound of the cottage door creeping open.

"Peko? You okay?" Fuyuhiko stuck his head through the door, his voice echoing through their small home. He saw Peko in the center of the room and quickly made his way to her side, leaving the door to fall shut behind him. Peko's gaze never left the wall, but she responded with a slight nod.

"You never showed up at breakfast, I just wanted to make sure everything's alright..." Fuyuhiko said, placing his hand on the small of her back. Peko sighed. She knew she had to tell him.

"Fuyuhiko-" she began.  
This concerned her partner even more, purely because of how out of the ordinary it was. Even at their most intimate, Peko had a tendency to refer to him as her 'young master'. It was a little weird sometimes. He turned so his upper body was facing her, and placed his hand over hers. Peko laced her fingers through his and took a sharp breath through her nose.

"Fuyuhiko, I'm pregnant." Her eyes never left the wall.

"I- you- wh-" Fuyuhiko stuttered, shocked. "You're-" he trailed off.  
Peko nodded once, slowly. "Holy shit," he practically yelled. "Holy fucking shit, Peko! This is-"  
He cut off again when he saw Peko's expression. Her eyes were closed, and there was a steady stream of tears running down either side of her face. Fuyuhiko was stunned. Even at her lowest, he had never seen Peko quite like this. He moved closer and wrapped both of his arms around her shoulders protectively. "Hey," he said gently. "What are you thinking?"

Peko shuddered. "I- I never had a mother. Or a father, or a real family of my own. It's not a stretch to say that I had a rather abnormal upbringing and.. I d- don't know the first thing about being a mother," she wrapped her arms around her still-flat abdomen. "I'm scared, Fuyuhiko."  
Peko's voice broke when she said his name, and her body began to shake. Her vision was dizzy with fear. Thoughts and what-ifs spiraling and pulling her deeper into the darkest depths of her mind. She felt as though she were falling. Falling forever, into empty space...

Fuyuhiko tucked his hand under Peko's chin and kissed her sweetly, breaking her out of her trance. He wiped the tears off her face and smiled at her, his good eye filled with pure love. He took both of her hands in his.

"Peko, I understand. I mean, you've met my parents, and they're both goddamn pieces of work, to say the least. 'Cause of them, I promised myself that if I ever had a kid, I would be the best fucking dad on the planet. And you," he gently touched her face, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Are the strongest, smartest, most beautiful woman there ever damn was. Hell, this kid couldn't ask for a better mother if it wanted to. I know you're scared, and hell, I am too, but I swear to God, I'll be with you every single step of the way," Gently, he laid his hand over Peko's stomach. "Given all the shit we've been through together, I think we can handle it."  
He looked up at Peko. She was still staring at the wall, but her eyes had softened, and she had the smallest trace of a smile playing on her lips. Fuyuhiko kissed her again, and this time she responded, melting into the arms of the man she was in love with.

When they broke apart, Fuyihiko grinned at her. "Peko, we're gonna be parents." He curled his arm around her waist and rested his hand back on her stomach. She placed her hand on top of his, and the two smiled at each other, giddy and love drunk and completely terrified. After a moment, Fuyuhiko broke the silence.

"Well, I guess this is as good a time as any."

He got up and stood in front of Peko, who's eyes widened in confusion. The confusion turned to pure shock as she watched him get down on one knee and pull a small box out of his pocket.  
"I shoulda done this a long time ago," Fuyuhiko began, his face flushed pink. "But it never felt like the right time. I wanted it to be perfect. For you."

Peko covered her mouth with one hand, the other still resting on her stomach. She felt herself beginning to cry again as Fuyuhiko continued.

"This feels right. You want our little one to have a real family, yeah?"

Peko nodded silently.

"So let's do it. Let's be a real fucking family," Fuyuhiko grinned as he opened the box to reveal a small, simple, gold ring.

"You, me..." his eyes flickered down to where Peko's hand rested. "And our baby." Quickly, he leaned forward and softly kissed Peko's stomach. He stood slowly, and cupped his hands around her face.

"I love you, Peko. So fucking much. Will you marry me?"

Peko was stunned. The life she had dreamed of for so long was suddenly, finally, falling into place. She blinked through her tears to look at Fuyuhiko, and in his eye she saw her future. Their future. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. She panicked slightly, knowing she had to find a way to respond before Fuyuhiko got the wrong idea.

In a rather out-of-character gesture, Peko grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his lips toward hers. He submitted happily, dropping the ring box on the floor behind him and tangling his hands in her hair. They fell backwards onto the bed, Fuyuhiko being extra careful not to put any of his weight on her stomach. Their kiss was passionate, hungry, longing, anything but gentle. They had done this countless times before (obviously), but this was... different. This was more than just an expression of love, or a precursor to something more intimate. It was more of a reassurance. A confirmation of their commitment to one another. Peko had never verbally answered Fuyuhiko's question, but that was okay. He had every answer he ever needed.

She was lying in his arms.

He pushed himself off her (gently) to retrieve the ring box from the floor. He slid the band onto Peko's finger, and was relieved to see that it fit. The two embraced each other as closely as they could. They had no idea how they could get married and raise a child on the island, but hell, it didn't matter. They were the happiest they'd ever been.

Fuyuhiko gazed lovingly at Peko, his now-fianceé and the mother of his child, and wondered how the fuck he got so lucky. Suddenly, he was hit with a realization.

"Shit, Peko, you never got breakfast," he said, standing up from the bed. Peko laughed quietly.

"I suppose you're right," she smiled.

"Well, c'mon then," Fuyuhiko continued. "You're eatin' for two now."

As she stood up, he looped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Giggling, she gave him a gentle kiss on the nose.

"Let's go tell everyone the news."


End file.
